


Strange Romances in Whitespace

by Natalman



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short Stories, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalman/pseuds/Natalman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a place where nothing makes sense, everything is possible. So why not try and make strange relationships happen?<br/>1st Story: John Egbert/Terezi Pyrope, 2nd Story: ????</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Different Sides, Same Coin [John Egbert / Terezi Pyrope]

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to note that this is the first actual Fanfiction I seriously tried to work on. It's still work in progress so please try to keep that in mind. 
> 
> Comments and such are welcome.

Paradox Space had always been a strange place, they all knew that, but this wasn't Paradox Space. Well not as far as they knew at least, maybe it was but at this point no one cared to figure things out anymore. A couple of things were certain though. Firstly they were all stuck on a planet in a seemingly endless white space. Secondly the planet was just a mess of stitched together places from various timelines and places that seemed too random, almost as if they were „glitched“ into this place and lastly they all had been brought here with no explanation whatsoever.

They weren't even sure where, or when they were. The God-tier players of Time that were present figured out that their powers only worked within the confines of the planet itself. The Space players unanimously couldn't find a clue in what dimension they were in, or if this was a dimension at all. The Mind players after quite a few headaches knew for certain that....there was no alternative timelines to look into. Humans, Trolls and Carapacians all stuck in some weird equilibrium of non-space timeness. After a while of confusion the 3 species of mutual aliens decided that it was no good for any of them to worry why it happened or to bother fixing it. They could agree however that the fact that everyone that showed up here was seemingly a God-tier player of their timeline was awfully convenient, if strange. 

Somewhere on the planet an instance of John Egbert had settled down, mostly out of boredom of not having a place to stay for himself. He created his own rather large building, it was fortunate that the SBURB interface still worked somehow, even when it logically should no longer function. He decided to be a maverick and instead of building the same grey and boring towers they used to build, created a house that reminded one vaguely of a candy wrapper with every wall having a different color, it did however manage to be perfectly color coordinated. The reactions his creation garnered from a majority of people was exactly as he expected them to be, annoyed, irritated, bothered by the fact that he had tried to put effort into something as inane as building a set of rectangles in a certain color.

What he didn't expect however was that someone liked it, but here he stood now in front of the one troll who he wouldn't have expected to like anything he was up to, let alone care for his creative efforts. Terezi Pyrope, or at least a version of her that was here, grinning in her usual manner. Their conversation was quite long and got strangely convoluted by the fact that explanations of various facts about their respective timelines were involved. They eventually headed into his newly created masterpiece to continue their conversation leaving the weird white non-space be weird and non-spacey.

That was about a sweep and a half ago. Since then many things had changed, for one the area had become much more civilized, with various players building mansions and a carefree and party filled lifestyle had taken hold.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

John sat with his back against a wall in his home, reading in a tablet that was connected to a small „network“ of sorts that was run by some of the Carapacians. Resting her head on his lap was Terezi, reading from a different tablet and giggling softly to herself. Terezi had eventually moved in with John, no one dared to ask why, even if it had no consequence to do so.

They both had gotten used to each other, in a odd fashion that freaked both Trolls and Humans out, mostly because it seemed to work and combine both human and troll courting forms. Karkat had taken the opportunity (and really any he was given) to find various ways of describing their „RE-HATE-IONSHIP“ with long tirades that made John wonder how many times someone could say the words „FUCK“, „FUCKING“ and „PUTRID in a sentence before it counted as having a verbal tic.

 

John absent mindedly ruffled the fingers of his left hand through Terezis hair trying not to touch her spike like horns. „DON'T TOUCH TH3 HORNS“ was a rule he had gotten to understand fast, Troll horns were rather sensetive, at least from what he gathered. So he settled for just the average signs of non-verbal affection, though they both knew it wouldn't stay like that.

After a small gap of minutes Terezi put the tablet aside, she knew John wouldn't stop until he got attention, not that she minded. She sat up and turned around to look at him, he of course played his usual confused and innocent card, a card he usually played just by looking at her in his by now default expression. It took little more than her face being a couple of inches closer for both of them to drop the act. 

They kissed, their hands snaking across each others backs, though his settled for her lower back rather fast. Their tongues mean while seemed busy fighting for dominance compared to the rest of them. John enjoyed being in charge, Terezi however wanted him to realize who was actually in charge (i.e her). This is what made their arrangement work so well, that and Johns slightly masochistic tendencies and ability to heal almost anything. Being a God-tier Breath player had advantages, among them being made out of wind and thus being able to avoid dying quite easily. 

John found himself a few seconds later uncomfortably pinned, not against the wall as he expected but rather against the ground and not by hands either, Terezi had decided to stab his shoulder with her Dragon headed cane. This wouldn't be a surprise usually, if it wasn't for that fact that instead of using the swords that the cane hid, she had stabbed him with the blunt end of the cane and from the way it looked and felt like she had also put a sizeable hole through the floor.

„Ow, heh you know Tez just biting me would've been enough.“ John said with a grin that rivaled hers in appearence. She leant against her Cane and smiled a bit, he usually stopped being smug when she did something that hurt a lot, she was currently enjoying the fact that he didn't for once. She sat down, her knees right below his armpits, leant down and bit his lower lip, liking up the blood that began trailing down his chin. 

Their little „TORTUR3 S3SS1ON“ would have continued further, if their trance of harmful lust hadn't been interrupted by a loud high-pitched screeching noise that vaguely reminded one of a wood log being fed into a rather violent wood chipper. They both silently sighed and cursed under their breaths. They didn't need to turn their heads to know who had come up the stairs but turned towards the noise anyways. 

They were surprised to see not just Karkat frozen with a face that reminded John of old jump scare horror movies, but also Dave who was trying to keep his shades from falling off his nose and Vriska who seemed to either have the troll equivalent of a seizure or just trying really, really hard not to burst into a laughing fit. After an unnamed amount of seconds passed Vriska dragged the two stunned man shaped beings downstairs by their collars, still desperatly trying not to burst into maniacal cackling as she went. This -as well as Karkats stunned silence- seemingly failed as they reached the bottom of the stairs.


	2. T34L and blue [John Egbert / Terezi Pyrope]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems that my writing style is a bit wordy so I might split most chapters that I post into multiple parts to keep everyone sane. Though I also have to point out that I don't have an update schedule. 
> 
> If you have any suggestions, things to change/correct or just plain comments I'm happy to hear them.

The tension that was previously in their little abode had disappeared as fast as it got there. With a swift and rather abrupt move Terezi removed her cane from Johns shoulder -and the floor it was stuck in- ignoring his annoyed grunt. His wound vanished just as fast in a blue smoke like wind. He stood up looking over to the stairs. „HOW D1D TH3Y G3T 1N?“ Terezi asked without turning her head in his direction. „It's Vriska we're talking about Tez.“ John said putting his hands around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder. 

She sighed „1 KNOW, 1 KNOW....4ND 1T W4S JUST G3TT1NG FUN TOO.“ she wasn't offended by the intrusion itself, more by the fact that they had ruined their fun with it. „Come on“ John said after giving her a peck on the cheek, walking past her downstairs „Let's see if they had an actual reason for being here.“ She followed him after making a small and very disppointed mewling sound. 

Down in the main room of their house they found, along with quite a bit of blood -probably johns judging by the part of the ceiling that was also on the table- a note written in the usual Strider fashion, with a bit of Serket humor added to it, it read: „john. lalond mansion. bring terezi. party time.“ in the smear that Dave sold as handwriting. Below that was a scratchy blue colored set of words read „We're doing it m8tes, we're making this hapen!!!!!!!!“ in Vriska's usual and eccentric fashion. 

John stared at it for several seconds and turned it around, hoping to find a reaction from Karkat on the back of it. No luck there and also no surprise. Terezis face suddenly changed as if she had an idea. John mean while was thinking through just what this „invitation“ entailed. The Lalonds had the most extravagant mansion of all of them, the parties were a blast, a hurricaine and an earthquake all in one. The longest party that the Lalonds had held, lasted for about 4 weeks, caused 70 broken windows, 4 burned down other mansions and at least 98 God-tier players needed to revive themselves 5 times over. That was day 1 of the party.

John groaned „This is gonna kill us...again, for the 50th time“ he said falling onto the chair that was fittingly placed. Terezi just grinned her usual, cheshire-shark grin. „1 4M GO1NG TO CH4NG3 CLOTH3S. YOU SHOULD T4K3 4 SHOW3R.“ She said before heading upstairs. At first John didn't react to her words, until a small cog in his head went *click*. Trolls didn't care for fashion. At all. The only Troll that John had ever met that gave a damn about their looks was Kanaya Maryam, Terezi wore her old Flarp costume once in a „white forever“ but that was an exception not the rule. The rest of them usual just wore black t-shirts with their respective symbol -in their blood color- on it, black-ish grey pants too. Really a rather boring taste of clothing. Their God-tier clothes were quite a nice difference to that, they usually weren't found in those for long.

Debating if he should sneak a peak on Terezis clothing plans and deciding that he didn't need to revive more than he was already going to, John headed for the bathroom. He looked in the mirror, he had gained a bit longer hair toward the back of his head, Terezi had joked that he started to look more like Nic Cage in Con Air. It still took him less than 4 minutes and 13 seconds to get done with the shower. 

He got out of the bathroom with a towel over his head, he had generated himself a set of jeans and shoes. Another perk of Breath powers was that you could generate and change your own clothing as you wanted, as well as dry your hair very fast. John was always amused how the most boring sounding power of them all had an almost impossible amount of applications. Then again Breath/Wind/Air was basically everywhere so it made somewhat sense, in a dumb roundabout way that no one liked.  
The towel that was originally parked on a black head of hair fell to the ground in a way that would have made the Baywatch slow motion envious. It wasn't so much that time had slowed, than the fact that Johns amazement at what he saw had made the air stand still. Terezi Pyrope was not bad looking by any stretch of the imagination, but John didn't expect his Terezi sitting at the table, her legs crossed, wearing a dress and looking like she came straight out of „Casa Blanca“.

Her dress was red and had two parts that were seemingly held together by a belt colored in a deep teal. John tried to keep his eyes from being tied to her feet, he could see both the heeled shoes she was wearing as well as her fishnet stockings. He knew doing more than just glimpse her legs between the split of the flat skirt was suicide. If he didn't know it better then he would have thought that Kanaya had lent her these clothes. He realized that the red was different from the usual „over saturated“ red she and Kanaya wore. It was blood red, knowing her she had probably colored her dress using his blood, which thanks to the Alchemiter was perfectly possible.

Something else caught his eye, two small symbols right below her collar bones -or at least whatever the troll version of a collar bone was- on the left was a slime ghost-esque symbol -which he noted lacked eyes- , on the right was a symbol that was indentical to the waves his breath symbol had. What caught his attention was that the symbols were in the color of her blood. 

For Trolls the symbol they wore was really, really important. Wearing someone elses symbol in your colors was the equivalent of telling Trolls that they'd better think twice about getting busy with that person in her case wearing both was the quivalent of telling the whole multiverse „If you want John Egbert you'll have to go through me first!“. Or at least her John Egbert. There were multiple versions of „John Egbert“ and „Terezi Pyrope“ on this planet, that was just how things tended to work, even outside of Paradox Space you weren't safe from meeting yourself a couple of times. There was a difference between the two of them and the rest: They had a relationship, unlike the rest of their „instances“ who couldn't stand each other 99% of the time.

It took him quite a while to say anything, let alone move. In fact he couldn't move as his mind and thus his powers were seemingly trying to find both words and a fitting response to her appearence. The end result of this was that Johns clothes had seemingly turned into a blur of blue smoke like wind that was rapidly switching between formal wear, average clothes and various humorous things that no one with a sane mind would wear. 

Terezi giggled, she knew why he had that kind of reaction, she had never worn anything that had his symbols, let alone made an attempt at wearing anything fancy for him. She got up from the chair and with her usual grin and got incredibly close to him. Being blind and relying on her sense of smell and taste primarily meant that Terezis sense of personal space was almost non-existent. John only now realized some of the smaller nuances of her outfit. She wore teal lipstick and from what he could tell earrings that resembled the scales of a dragon. 

A small touch of her hands to his shoulders was enough for the small storm that was currently in the room to calm down and the air was once again perfectly still. Fittingly enough to the situation -damned be narrative causality- Johns clothing had taken a turn for the fancy. It now resembled a blue buisness suit. He noted a blue buisness shirt with sleeves that reached his elbow but below that he noted a black longer shirt sleeve. He personally thought the white gloves were a touch over the top as were the high heeled boots. The gloves vaished but the boots stayed for some strange reason. Though as it always was with his breath powers he couldn't quite get a full grasp of the details.

Terezi noted something else, while she always grinned like a shark on nitrous oxide her smile widened to the degree that if it got any further it would cut off the top of her head. The black shirt that John was wearing had two large symbols, one in green and one in blue. The larger one was blue Libra symbol, the arch of the symbol contained a green node like symbol with three small tendrils that connected to the Libra symbol.

She was slightly torn between going to the party and spending the rest of their waking time doing things that would make the films she had found on Johns tablet a long time ago seem like a joke in comparison. Granted she admitted to herself that the result of both was going to be pretty much the same, minus the inibration and that the former was going to give John quite a few more scars on his back once they came to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to point out that the clothes John is supposed to be wearing here are these:  
> http://feshnie.deviantart.com/art/HS-Chair-421869234?q=gallery%3Afeshnie%2F38536033&qo=10  
> I really like the design that Feshnie went for here. So I figured I put it in here.


	3. Party time in Non-Space [John Egbert / Terezi Pyrope]

After several seconds they tore themselves away from each other, deciding to head to the party. The Lalond mansion was only about twenty minutes on foot away from where they lived. Even a small walk through the winding streets of the planet -no one had bothered to name it, any name anyone came up with was either unimaginative or never stuck long- was an adventure in itself. The Carapacians were busy folks, never slept for longer than an hour and whenever they were awake they built stuff, when they didn't build houses they decorated the ones that already existed, usually ornamenting them with things that resembled chess pieces and if it wasn't that it was odd runes that no one could identify. If it wasn't them occupying a street and thus barring anyone from going through, it was the amount of returning party guests that got in the path. 

At least that is how it usually went, this odd time around something completely different went down. The Streets they usually went through were blocked by what appeared to be walls that shouldn't be there. Apparently several residents around their area had the brilliant idea of expanding their living quarters to places where there was no space, so random bits of someones home stuck out into the streets. Instead of being reasonable and just expanding in a way that worked -up was always the best option- the amount of screaming and yelling -interjected with loud but deadpan responses- indicated to them that one instance of Eridan and one instance of Karkat had the need to argue over whoever was to blame for the chaos.

They arrived at the Lalond mansion about thirty minutes later, the party was already in full force, at least thats what one would think when confronted with about two floors full of loud -and admittedly awful- rap music that the Striders had provided and drunk people, the truth was that it had only started about two hours ago and that most of the party guests just drank way more than they should. You got used to seeing very similar faces the longer you were on this planet -or just used to Paradox Space being weird- so it didn't shock them to find several versions of themselves drunk out of their minds, nor that several side rooms were emitting noises that one didn't want to put to much thought into or in their case kept reserved for their own bedroom. Unlike their usual problems at keeping people at bay -i.e making sure that people remembered that they were a couple- it seemed that their new attire had made people rather squemish about the idea of getting themselves involved with either of them.

The third floor was quite different, aside from the more calm tune, created by a set of Carapacians that suspiciously reminded several players of the very same Carapacians that had tried to murder or at least plotted against them in their respective sessions. Decoration was always something that the Lalonds were good at, they had apparently decided to take the Carapacian Chess theme to the weird and extreme. The floor tiles were the most notable feature here, white and black like your average chessboard but with strange runes engraved on them, though there were also several symbols that John could've sworn weren't there the last time or for that matter disappeared once he tried to focus on them.

After sifting through most of the party guests they finally found their group of friends sitting on various purple velvet couches on the north end of the room, a large table as well as quite a few drinks in the middle of it all. Kanaya seemed amused and oddly intrigued by their choice of clothing for this occasion. He noticed a rather dejected looking Dave sitting alone on the couch opposite of him and Terezi, it wasn't hard to realize that Dave had been drinking since he had gotten here, judging by the 12 empty bottles of whatever horrid stuff he slammed down at his corner of the table. John didn't need to ask, it was obvious that both Vriska and Karkat had stood him up, it had taken Dave a while to get their little triangular relationship to work out in the first place, let alone keep it stable. From the looks of it, it was in shambles at this point.

This suprised no one, mostly because the all three of them came from timelines that had „unfavorable“ implications about them. This specific instance of Dave Strider had spent a good while sitting around his session doing nothing to prevent the deaths of his friends, after being informed that his timeline was a dead one and could not be saved no matter what he would try. The Karkat Vantas of this relationship had apparently caused the deaths of all his friends and somehow still managed to get into his session, same for Vriska Serket. Difference being however that Karkat did it by accident and was guilt ridden beyond believe, where as Vriska was almost psychotically amused by the consequences of her actions, though the word „almost“ was exactly the point. If you were to ask her whenever she wasn't being smug and deceptive -i.e when she was drunk- she would have broken down sobbing over it.

The odd situation made their relationship incredibly unstable and volatile. At least it used to be a relationship, as John got to hear from Dave himself it pretty much was over at this point. John got to hear about thirty minutes of Daves absolutely deadpan description of how it had all ended and how he did not care for it. He made the mental note that Dave spent about fifteen of them explaining how little it mattered and that he didn't give a shit, which told John that Dave actually did care and was trying to convince himself that he could not change the situation despite all evidence to the contrary.

Terezi spent the next two hours discussing with Rose, Kanaya and Feferi about some Trolls intention on bringing their old system of government to this planet and how terrible of an idea that was. She was all for bringing „JUST1C3“ to this planet but her „JUST1C3“ was not the same as the one Trolls used to have on Alternia. This rang especially true since several Trolls present were actually from Beforus and thus would probably be killed faster than one could blink. After their discussion was done and decision on how they intended to proceed was made, Terezi leaned on Johns shoulder, causing him to put a rather possesive arm around her. She blushed a bit, she had gotten used to his little signs of affection over her time with him, he in turn had gotten used to hers -they also had silently appreciated each others more violent sides- that was, after all, what made it all work.   
It wasn't easy for either of them to keep themselves -and each other- from being too bold about their actions. Sure they both were laying on a extremely comfortable purple velvet couch, they were both certifiably inibriated as well and yes they were both wearing rather fancy and for that matter easily removed clothes but that didn't mean that they could just go about love/hate making as usual. Well they could, it just wasn't their style.

For the two of them the human word „foreplay“ took a dark and sensual turn, it was a almost normal thing to everyone who stuck around them. Calling it „a fight“ would have carried to much weight, calling it „MUTU4L TORTUR3“ made it sound as if breaking the others bones carried a meaning for either of them. What it accumulated in was something that made sadomasochists seem squemish and extreme violent lovers seem unimaginative. Anyone could hack off someone elses leg. Doing so, watching it regenerate and licking the quickly healing wound to hear a delighted -and more than slightly aroused- noise from your lover was a completely different set of high heeled shoes entirely.

It was normal for them, at least given a definition of normal. It was normal for John to regenerate limbs when he needed to -and that was a frequent need-, it was normal for Terezi to find quite a few more bite marks near a spot on her neck -and several other places- that usually meant that she should be dying at this point. There was something serene about it, it was love for certain but the kind of love that resembled a hurricaine, you could observe it from far away and think it was beatiful but would rather not get hit by the debris it threw in your general direction.

They awoke later on, they were tired, moreso from the alcohol and sopor than anything else, still on the same velvet couch no less, their positioning had changed a bit though. The two lovers were now laying in a more entangled and intimate way. There was little need for words, let alone discussion in this situation. 

Though that would of course, always change. It was in their nature not to get tired of it all. John silently wondered -while stroking through Terezis hair with his hand- if this whole planet, every single aspect of it, was nothing more than a form of torturing them all. A punishment for those who failed in their goal worse than any others, forever stuck in a place that never moved beyond a certain point. Then he looked at Terezis sleepy and yet happy expression. Something in his head said „If this is punishment...then I'm ok with it.“

 

END -JOHN AND TEREZI-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks the end of the "first pairing" (they will come back eventually :3). I will probably utilize this fanfic to showcase my favourite pairings,most of them involve John in some way....idk I just like the guy more than most characters.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little starter of the story, check back later for more.


End file.
